Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clutch device.
Background Information
In general, motorcycles (a two-wheeled motorcycle, a buggy, etc.) use a clutch device for allowing or blocking transmission of power from an engine to a transmission. The clutch device includes a clutch housing, a clutch center, a clutch portion and a pressure plate. The clutch housing is coupled to an engine crankshaft side. The clutch center is coupled to a transmission side. The clutch portion is disposed between the clutch housing and the clutch center, and is configured to allow or block transmission of power. The pressure plate is configured to press the clutch portion.
Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-96421describes a clutch device including cam mechanisms for increasing a press-contact force applied by the clutch center and the pressure plate. Each cam mechanism is composed of slopes of each of openings and slopes of each of protrusions disposed within the openings.
In the aforementioned clutch device, each opening is required to have a larger circumferential dimension than each protrusion so as to dispose each protrusion therein. Hence, this causes a drawback that large gaps are inevitably produced between the slopes of each opening and those of each protrusion.